1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conference systems and, more specifically, to video conference systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conferencing systems may allow multiple remote people to participate in a conference. Through video conference systems, participants may see the other participants in real time and may be able to visually interact with the other participants. Video conference systems also facilitate visual presentations to multiple remote sites.
Once connected, each video conferencing system with video capabilities may display multiple participants on one screen. However, the video conferencing systems may have to display images of the participants at the lowest supported resolution of all of the participants' video conferencing systems.